


His Dr. Acula

by johndorkian



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire!Perry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndorkian/pseuds/johndorkian
Summary: JD discovers Perry's status as a vampire, and figures there's no one better to aid him in research for his play, Dr. Acula."I want you to bite me."Perry froze. "Excuse me.""For educational purposes! I need my play to be as accurate as possible. So please bite me. Don't take too much blood though! I don't want to get all woozy afterwards.""You're a real pain the neck, you know that, Janet?""Actually, I'm hoping that's what you'll be."





	His Dr. Acula

Around the hospital, peace was a rarity. No matter where Perry turned, he'd inevitably encounter some sorry excuse for a resident giving pretentious speeches filled with medical jargon they didn't know how to properly use, or some brainless surgeon blathering about their piteous accomplishments, or, worst of all, some obnoxious intern asking him for help. God! These people could barely be trusted with a needle without worry of them accidentally stabbing themselves in the eye, or somewhere of similar consequence. But of the half-wits he was forced to deal with day after day after day, the worst by far was John Dorian.

Perry scowled as he watched Newbie prattle on about his play, latching onto anyone who happened to make the mistake of eye-contact. Geez. The kid was more persistent than a pack of Girl Guide's determined to sell their monthly quota cookies, or a member of Jehova's Witness trying to convert someone. 

"It's a brilliant screenplay—in my humble opinion, of course!—about a vampire doctor." 

Perry snorted to himself. Ironic that the kid would turn out to be such a vampire fan, given his mentor's not-so-mundane secret.

"Doctor Cox!" Crap, he'd been noticed. "Wanna hear about my play Dr. Acula? I've just refined my latest draft and I must say, it is pretty vampirific."

_Vampirific?_ He could physically feel a piece of his nonexistent soul splintering off and dying. "My god, Newbie, are you in the second grade?" 

"If second graders can come up with brilliant plays, then sure." 

Not even an hour into his shift and he was already getting a headache. Normally, this would be the part where Cox would snipe that JD should actually do something constructive like, well I don't know, tending to his patients. Instead, something else occurred to him. 

"Say, Priscilla, want to see what a real vampire looks like?" He asked, beckoning him closer. He was pushing it, he knew. There were very strict guidelines within the vampire community about revealing their nature to others. It was socially acceptable to confide in one's spouse, for instance, but telling a mere coworker was a bit of a stretch. Ah, well. Too late now. JD leaned in curiously. They were barely a hair's breadth apart when Cox revealed his fangs.

JD yelped, clutching at his chest. Perry's fangs held his gaze like a magnet. "W-when did you get those?" 

Cox grinned, savouring the shock on his protégé's face. "Part of my Halloween costume."

"Halloween's two months away."

"Always be prepared, haven't I taught you anything?" Perry retracted his fangs. He hoped the topic would be dropped, though things rarely ever were when Newbie was concerned. 

* * *

Only an hour or so had passed when JD strode up to him. "I called Jordan!" he crowed in his obnoxious tenor. The sound grated on Perry's already frayed nerves.

"Oh?" Perry folded his hands over his chest. "And is there a reason you felt the need to tell me that you've been contacting my demon of an ex-wife?"

"She said you never dress up for Halloween! Which, frankly, I am shocked and a little disappointed by. Next you're going to tell me you don't hand out candy, either."

"Newbie, if you have nothing important to do, I'd suggest you skedaddle before I show you what a real monster's like." 

"If Jordan says you don't dress up, then that means your vampire fangs aren't part of a costume." 

Perry leaned in, his blue eyes twin pieces of ice. "What are you trying to imply, Rebecca? That you think I'm an actual vampire? You're a doctor and that's the best explanation you could come up with?"

"See, even I thought it was just hopeful thinking. At first." JD proceeded to unfold a piece of paper. "Which is why I made a list." 

"Did you rip that page straight out of your diary?"

JD gave him a look. "Don't be absurd. My diary never leaves my room. Now, let's examine the list, shall we?" 

"Aw, god." How did he keep getting into these situations?

JD's throat rumbled as he cleared it. "Article number one: you always grimace when a patient bleeds on you. I thought it was just looks of disgust, but it's cravings, isn't it? You can only resist so much," he said sympathetically. "Now, number two: you're always cool to the touch. It's really refreshing touching you in summer, actually."

Dammit. He was way too astute for someone so... well, juvenile and ridiculous. 

"And, my final point, whenever there's food in the cafeteria containing garlic, you head off-site for lunch." 

Nope. He was totally pulling that out of his ass. "No way do you keep track of my dietary habits." 

"Of course I do," JD sounded almost offended. "That's all under my _'what Perry eats for lunch, and the correlation between food and being a good doctor'_ list."

Why did he even bother? "Aren't you forgetting, Newbie? Vampires can't go out in sunlight. And I quite enjoy my tanning." It seemed JD hadn't considered that. He paused. "Superstition gets mixed in with fact quite a lot throughout history..." 

"Sorry, Newbie. But you need to admit when you've been beat." 

* * *

Admitting when he'd been beaten clearly wasn't one of Newbie's strong suits. Perry had just managed to elude Kelso and his incessant nagging, when a lanky body launched itself at him. He staggered, but managed to remain upright. He glared at the dead-weight clinging to him. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Smell me!" 

"Did you apply some pheromone laced perfume in the hopes of someone finally wanting to pop your cherry? Because I'm sorry to tell you this, I really am, but not even the most potent 100% certified scent could help you." 

"Perry, you're so crass," JD chided. "I'm not wearing perfume. I want you to smell my neck!" 

"Gosh, Sally, I'm flattered, but I'm not really a neck-smelling before marriage kinda guy. Now get off!" Perry forcibly pried the human-sized leech off himself. 

"I have a paper-cut on my neck. So the blood will tempt you." 

Perry took a gander at JD's neck. Sure enough, there was a tiny paper-cut there. "I have to ask, how did even someone as incompetent as you manage that?" 

"It wasn't easy. I ran about five different patient files across my neck before any paper-cut appeared." 

"Disturbing. But not surprising." 

"Does it tempt you, even a little?" 

Perry rolled his eyes. He wasn't a recently sired vampire. He had enough self-control to resist the urges that fledgling vampires struggled with. And he worked in a hospital. Of course a teensy cut wasn't going to test his self-restraint! "Why do you even care so much?" 

"I want you to bite me."

He froze. "Excuse me."

"For educational purposes! I need my play to be as accurate as possible. So please bite me. Don't take too much blood though. I don't want to get all woozy afterwards." 

"You're a real pain the neck, you know that, Janet?" 

"Actually, I'm hoping that's what you'll be." 

"And just what do I get out of all of this?" 

JD leaned against the wall, stretching to elongate his neck as much as possible. "A chance to bite this elegant swan-like neck."

It had been a while since Perry had treated himself to human blood. He didn't need it to survive; animal blood would suffice. And he never took it without consent, which meant it wasn't offered often. The last person who he'd trusted with his secret and who was willing to indulge him had been Jordan. And Ben, before he'd... 

Perry shook his head to clear his thoughts. He could hear JD's heart speed up, and he realized belatedly it might have to do with how he was absently running his tongue over the point of a fang. 

"You're sure about this?" 

JD nodded his head instantly. "Never been surer."

Perry fisted a handful of JD's shirt before dragging him off. No one else batted an eye as he manhandled the younger doctor, and the Janitor even offered him an approving nod. 

He pulled JD into one of the supply rooms, before shutting the door. 

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Buffy." He leaned in, curling a hand around JD's jaw to angle it away. He inhaled along the curve of JD's neck, breathing in his scent. He prolonged the encounter as much as he could, partly because he wanted to take his time, and partly because he thought it fair to give JD another chance to change his mind. 

His eyes lingered over JD's neck, before he pressed his mouth to his pulsepoint in an open-mouthed kiss. Blood-sucking was an intimate act. Another reason why he was selective of who he fed from. He took a minute to suck on JD's neck, smirking at the responding gasp. Finally, he used his fangs. He pressed them against JD's neck, two light pinpricks, but didn't push passed the barrier of skin. No protests came, but the younger doctor's breathing ratcheted up an alarming amount. He allowed JD to get used to the pressure. No use spooking him. 

"My god! Would you hurry up al-" 

Perry's fangs sunk in easily, and the first drops were heaven on his tongue. Warm and so rich it was almost cloying. His eyes fluttered shut. 

A thrill shot through Perry when JD released a moan. He probably should've warned him that drinking blood had pleasurable benefits for humans too. 

Perry enjoyed the ragged, laboured sound of JD's breathing almost as much as the taste of his blood. He sucked fervently at the small wound he'd created, savouring every taste of blood he took. 

JD shifted, and for an infinitesimal moment, Perry felt hardness against his thigh. He tensed, before drawing back. "Are you...?" 

"It's really hot, okay?" JD's voice cracked. "I can't help it." 

"You know, vampires don't just like biting necks," Perry drawled. "You're a doctor. You know where the major arteries are in the human body. There's of course the carotid artery in your neck. But there are others. Including the femoral artery. It's located right about here..." He dragged his fingers slowly across JD's inner thigh, stopping just shy of his groin. 

"Y-you're—hah! You're evil," JD hissed. 

"Now why is that, Lilith? Could it be because I'm an undead creature of the night?" 

"So you're admitting you are sensitive to sunlight?" JD clarified, voice high and breathy. 

This again. Perry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, I'm sensitive to the sun." 

"Then how-?" 

"You are aware that SPF 100 exists, are you not? Furthermore, sunlight isn't fatal for us. Just highly discomfiting." 

"Huh. Well, the more you know." JD shifted, playing at casual, even though he was very visibly aroused. 

"So, are we done here?" 

"You don't have to stop yet. I mean, you didn't take that much blood." 

He didn't need more of an invitation than that. Perry leaned in again, crowding him against the wall. He ran his tongue across JD's neck, lapping at any excess blood. "You sure you're not feeling lightheaded?" 

"A bit. But it's worth it. I mean! For the sake of knowledge." 

"Uh huh." Perry fitted his mouth to the neat bitemarks he'd left on JD's neck. He threaded his fingers through JD's mess of gelled hair, and yanked his head back to allow for better access. Then he sucked hard. Blood flowed over his tongue once more. JD was trembling against him, barely managing to remain upright. Shit. It had really been too long since Perry had last done this. 

Without consciously thinking of it, he wedged a thigh between JD's legs. JD responded almost immediately, pressing himself insistently against him. 

He was pleased to discover that JD was extremely vocal, letting loose a constant stream of incoherent babble. He gasped and keened. It was pretty flattering. And as long as Perry managed to hide his own arousal, he could laud this over him for a long time. 

It took a great deal of restraint to finally wrench his mouth from JD's neck. Perry's chest heaved. He ran his tongue over his lips, making sure he didn't let any blood go to waste. "You..." he sucked in a breath, "dizzy yet?" 

"Mhmm." He didn't sound at all perturbed. Even though JD was shaking, he still ground up against Perry's proffered thigh. "Please don't stop." 

Oh, he wasn't. Perry yanked him into a kiss. There was no timidity or delicacy to it. It was an act of pure hunger. He licked at the seam of JD's lips, before inserting his tongue. He couldn't refrain from shuddering at the knowledge that JD was tasting his own blood in Perry's mouth. Their mouths slid against one another, sucking and biting, before Perry withdrew to whisper in JD's ear. He could hear JD's heart-beat. It was almost dangerously fast. "Do you have any idea how amazing you taste?"

"S-shit!" JD spasmed, before practically collapsed in his arms like some Victorian age damsel. 

"You alright there, Newbie?" 

JD was still jerking with aftershocks. He muttered something unintelligible, before tilting his head up to meet Perry's gaze. "Wish... I'd brought my sex gong with me." 

"Even if you had, you'd have no reason to use it. Unless you consider blood-sucking and a little dry-humping 'sex.'" 

"Perry, don't tell me that wasn't the hottest experience of your life." 

"It wasn't." (It totally was.) "And don't call me 'Perry.'" 

Now it was JD's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine. Dr. Cox." 

"That's better." 

JD combed his fingers through his hair, rearranging the disheveled strands, before assessing the rest of his appearance. His scrubs were rumpled, and the marks left by Perry's fangs were very visible. He groaned. "What am I supposed to do about these?" 

"It's not that different from a hickey. Just throw on a turtleneck, or whatever you girls do to keep daddy from finding out about your sexual escapades." 

JD ran his fingers over the bitemarks, wincing when he pressed down against them. Perry couldn't help grinning a little. That was him. He did that. He was the one to make JD desperate and writhing. _Him._ Not Barbie, or any of the other ladies JD miraculously managed to woo. 

"Hey," JD started, his expression almost shy. "Do you think we could we do this again sometime? Just to ensure that Dr. Acula is as accurate as possible."

"Planning on incorporating lots of grinding and handjobs in your play, are you?"

JD blushed. "I'm considering it."

"In that case, I just might read it."


End file.
